


Right

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Orc x readerRequest: can you write a mafiaAU with an orc who you fall in love with but don’t realise hes in the mafia so you run away and come back but he still loves you. I love that you started writing for orcs as well





	Right

Orc x reader   
Request: can you write a mafiaAU with an orc who you fall in love with but don’t realise hes in the mafia so you run away and come back but he still loves you. I love that you started writing for orcs as well 

You should have never got yourself tangled up in this life, especially in this way.   
shoving clothes into a bag, your heart was hammering as you tried to reason with yourself. It was for your own safety, and for his.   
It all started over a coffee in a busy café, where he had asked to share your table. Then he offered to take you out for a meal. One thing had lead to another and before you knew it, you had fallen deeply in love with the orc. But there was thing he didn’t tell you about. Like how he was the son of the head mafia leader in the city. About how for every ali he had, he had several enemy’s. And that they wouldn’t blink once about killing you to get to him.   
But you had found out after a shoot out last night. You found out everything and on the night you thought you might have been happiest, your world had come crashing down around you.   
Karu had brought you there for one reason, and you knew it before you left your home. He had left his suit coat on the table which he took a phone call in the other room. You had been looking for your keys when you moved it and felt a small box inside. curious, you pulled the box out of his pocket and inside was a ring. You of course shoved it back and pretended you hadn’t seen it, but your heart was bursting with joy. You were a little no one with enough money to get by. The thought of having the love of your life propose to you was enough but he was from a wealthy family who owned a lot of businesses. You were both very young but knew what you wanted. Your life looked perfect. But then, someone had pulled a gun and started firing at you. not at him, at you.   
before you knew what happened. There was several guns and a fight broke out. Someone grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of the blaze. His shoulder. An older orc who had always looked at you with an air of pity in his eyes. He told you everything. About the mafia, about Karu, about what your life would be if you stayed. You would always be in danger.   
When you got home, you had packed your bag. You would leave the city right now, not look back. you left a note, telling him you loved him but you were scared. And with that, you fled.   
\------------time skip --------------  
Ten long years past before you dared to return to the city.   
Walking down the streets, you felt like your were in a dream. Several shops had changed but most of them looked untouched by time. Faces changed but the buildings didn’t. You didn’t know what you expected.   
You left your belonging in your hotel room and decided to go explore the areas around. When you came across that little café, you couldn’t help but be drawn in. you ordered your coffee, which had never changed, and sat at a small booth in the back of the shop. You sat for about 15 minutes, browsing through your phone as you tried to figure out the best place to go next when you were drawn from your thoughts.   
“[y/n]?” That voice. It made you freeze. Your eyes followed the voice to see a familiar face.   
Karu. He wore a black suit with a white shirt. The years hadn’t been cruel to him, but they certainly hadn’t been kind either. His face showed years of stress, his eyes having bags under them and his youth had matured into the handsome features you now saw. But his eyes were the same. Especially considering they still looked down at you with love.   
His tusks now had marking on the bottom of them, symbolling his maturity and growth with his family. His skin was still that lovely soft green tone you had always loved.  
you might have jumped up and wrapped your arms around him, if the last time you had last seen him hadn’t been so violent. Fear flooded through your body. Was he angry? Would he still hold a grudge against you for your actions? The only reason you had left as you had was from fear he might not let you.   
Karu saw your fear and winced, taking a step back. he dropped your gaze, all the hope drained from his eyes.   
“My apologies.” He nodded his head, turning away from you.   
Damn your heart, which still held deep feeling for him.   
You jumped and called out his name, but the movement was like you had been hit by lightning and you ended up knocking your phone out your hand and onto the floor.   
Karu quickly turned to you and, upon seeing your phone on the floor, ducked down to grab it. His eyes glanced at the screen and saw you had been looking at restaurants.   
He handed the phone back to you.   
“You know, I know a few nice places. Umm. Real private. Perhaps I could show you around?” He offered, reminding you of the first time he had asked you out.   
“That…” You paused, your mind racing as you fought tooth and nail against your heart. But you couldn’t. not when he looked at you with hope in his eyes. “That would be lovely.”   
\---------------------time skip --------  
You sat back in the booth of the restaurant, holding your hand over your heart as you tried to stop yourself from laughing so hard. Karu had always understood your humour perfectly and could make you laugh at anything. The meal was long finished and small restaurant want lit in a low, warm light. You were seated in a secluded booth at the back. it wasn’t visible by anyone unless the waiters came to check on you.   
“How long are you in town?” Karu asked as you both settled down.   
“About another 3 days.” You tell him and you see his smile faulter. You drop his gaze, looking away from him as you do so.   
“i-i-“ He drew your attention back to him as he looked down at the table, his brow knitted together in deep thought. He sighed, shaking his head. “I never got over you. Never.” He breathed.   
“Karu, im so sorr-“ You were about to say when he cut you off with a sad smile and shaking h is head again.   
“You have nothing to apologies for. You were right. I was so focused on my own love for you that I couldn’t see how much danger I put you in, especially by not telling you everything.” He spoke and looked up to you. you could see how much he had matured over the years, and it made your heart cry out for him.   
“It wasn’t as… bad as you might think. We weren’t the bad guys. We kept the real bad ones at bay. I didn’t want anything to do with it so I kept more to the business side of matters.” He drops you eyes and looks over the table as if he couldn’t bare your gaze. “Especially when I met you. couldn’t believe my luck. I just, I wish I had told you so you could have made your own decisions.”   
you didn’t know what to say to him. You both sat there in silence, the mood suddenly dropped.   
“You know I didn’t leave to hurt you?” You finally asked, drawing his attention back to you. he offered you a soft smile that melted your heart.   
“I know. I don’t blame you, either. I came home that night and vowed to tell you everything. Let you make up your own mind. i just wish I got the chance to tell you how much you meant to me.” He smiled sadly and reached out his hand to cup your cheek.   
“I was just scared. And I’d seen the box in your coat that night. I don’t know, I just got so scared with the shoot out and I panicked. I would have, I would have said yes if id know. I-i-I-“ you tailed off. You didn’t even realise that you had been crying until he wiped your tears away with the pad of his thumb. You reached up and pressed your hand against the top of his, keeping his hand on your cheek.   
he wrapped his free arm around you, holding you against his chest as you cried.  
\-------------time skip ---------------  
You stood in the train station with your purse open, double checking you had all your tickets. Once satisfied for the 11th time, you closed it and put it back in your purse. You checked your suitcase was still beside you and your handbag was by your feet. Why did it feel like you were missing something?   
Or someone.   
Biting down on your lip, you hated yourself.   
After that night, Karu had taken you out for lunch and then last night for a farewell dinner. And it just felt so nice and natural. You had been on dates, sure, but these ones had just felt right.   
you ran your hand through your hair as you looked up to the trains details. It was due in 4 minutes.   
“[y/n]?” A voice called you and you twisted round. You couldn’t help but smile as Karu walked up to you. he wore a long black coat that gave him a gentleman vibe you loved. This along with his signature suit was enough to make you weak at the knees.   
“I had to come and say goodbye.” He smiled as he came to stand by your suitcase.   
“You said goodbye last night.” You pointed out, knowing there must be something more. He must have bribed his way onto the platform since there was barriers and guards on the station.   
Karu laughed but nodded.   
“I have to give you this.” He pulled out a black box, one which you recognised but you had to make sure. Taking the box, you opened it to see the very ring he had planned on proposing to you with 10 years ago.   
“Karu, why-“ You were cut off.   
“It’s a sign. I’ll always be here for you and I’ll be whatever you need me to be. A friend, protector, anything. I just need you to have this because I bought it for you to show you how much I love you. that much hasn’t changed.” He smiles, his eyes filled with tears as he looks down at you with such love and adoration in his eyes. You were about to speak, to say something when the sound of a train made you jump and look down the track.   
Your train was early.   
“Have a safe journey.” He calls to your over the train, cupping your cheek lovingly before turning and walking away, his hands buried in his pockets.   
You stood there, froze in spot with the ring in your hand.   
He was still completely and utter in love with you. after 10 years, he had kept the ring. Your mind was racing. He loved you and you loved him, so why were still deliberating on your decision?   
You heard a faint whistle then someone touched your shoulder.   
“Miss? You getting on this train?” The conduct asked, nodding to the train which had stopped and let all the passengers on.   
You blinked and your decision was made.   
“No, sorry.” You say, your voice shaking as you smile at the conductor. He smiles back before retreating to the train.   
You picked up your handbag and grabbed your suitcase. Hurrying along the platform and into the station, you passed through the barriers with raised eyebrows from security but they didn’t question. You saw Karu descending the steps to the station, his head low. Running out the door, you stopped at the top of the stairs.   
“Karu?” you called out his name and he jumped, turning back to look up at you.  
“[y/n]? your train-?” he asks, walking back up the stairs as he glances behind you.   
“You said you would be whatever I needed, right?” You ask, and he nods once. “well, I need YOU.”  
The words broke him.   
his arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled against his front as his lips crashed onto yours. You instantly wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, able to feel the muscles under the clothes he wore before pulling yourself against him as hard as you could. You need him more than you had ever admitted. You felt his tusks grazing your cheeks as his lips worked furiously against yours in a way that made your knees weak but you were secure in his arms.   
When you both pulled back, you were panting hard. Your face was bright red and you could see the smile on his lips.   
“The only thing is, since ive missed my train, im going to need somewhere to stay while I get things sorted.” You giggle, knowing full well what his offer will be.   
“A lady like you needs a few options.” He offers you his arm while he grabs your suitcase. You hook your arm in his. “You may stay with me where you will have the option of several rooms, or you can stay in one of my hotels.”   
“I think I should stay with you.” You giggle, cuddling into him as he guides you to his car. “And as for beds, I would be fine to share it should the demand for the others be too much.”   
You glance up and see Karu smiling widely as he opens the door of his car for you.   
“And we must celebrate.” He slides into he drivers seat after placing your suitcase in the boot.   
you couldn’t help but look at him and smile, unable to believe you had chosen to stay. But it felt right.


End file.
